You Have to Work For the Happy Ending
by Spoby.SpencerAndToby
Summary: Toby and Spencer have been best friends since Toby moved to Rosewood but Toby has had feelings for her. When Spencer finds herself a new boyfriend who isn't exactly Prince Charming, will this make her realize that their friendship is more. What will happen when she keeps fighting her feelings for him that are obvious to everyone except her? - Spoby -
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! New Story! Let me know what you think of the first chapter! Review it please :)**

**Leave ideas and prompts for new stories as well! **

* * *

><p>Spencer awoke this morning with the gentle sunlight that glistered through her window shining on her face. Her phone pinged with a new text message waiting to be read.<p>

Spencer reached to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. She looked to see who was texting her so early in the morning. It was from _Toby._

Spencer and Toby had been best friends since he moved to Rosewood in the ninth grade. They did everything together and Spencer trusted him with her life.

Spencer opened the message.

_Umm..Hey do you think you could meet me at docks. I know it's early. I just need someone right now. Feel free to say no. _

Spencer felt a pit grow inside her stomach. She could feel her whole body body burning with concern. Toby was sensitive so she hated the idea of him being upset.

_Of course. I'll be there in 10 minutes. _

She didn't have time to take a shower so she had to make herself look as attractive as possible. Although, Toby never really cared how she looked. He was more of a "what's on the inside" type of guy.

She threw her hair up into a bun, threw on a blue long sleeve shirt and some leggings, and slipped on some boots. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door to her car.

After a short but still tedious drive, she arrived at the docks. She could see Toby sitting at the end of the long dock, dangling his legs into the calm water.

Spencer got out of her car and cautiously walked towards her blue eyed best friend. She wasn't sure what to expect.

When she finally reached him she sat down next him and put her hand on his thigh.

Toby finally met her gaze and his eyes were bleeding with sadness.

"Another fight with your dad?" Spencer asked sadly.

Toby slowly nodded. "I'm sorry for waking you up for another fight. He just makes me feel like such a worthless piece of crap sometimes."

"Hey" Spencer started sweetly. She took his face in her hands and turned his head to face her. She stared into his oceanic eyes. "You are the most meaningful and amazing person I have ever met." She placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Toby could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and blushed. Spencer always knew how to make him feel like the most important person in the world.

They sat like that for a while. Spencer leaning her head on Toby's shoulder and Toby rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

After a bit, Spencer's stomach started to rumble. They both laughed.

"Miss Hastings, by any chance would you be hungry?" He smirked.

"Why Mr. Cavanaugh, yes I would be." She giggled.

"Coffee?" He asked her almost knowing the answer.

She smiled devilishly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Spencer stood up and reached for his hand. Toby got up and Spencer pulled him down the dock to where there cars were parked.

She let his hand go and smiled mischievously. Since they both drove there separately they couldn't drive to the Brew together.

He raised an eyebrow at her with confusion.

"Race ya!" she said. And then she winked and ran to her car. Toby just laughed and ran to his truck.

It was a very short ride to Rosewood and Spencer arrived at the Brew first.

Toby walked in a few minutes after and saw Spencer sitting at their usual table.

She fake yawned when he approached the table. "Jeez, what took you so long?" she said sarcastically but still with a smile.

Toby shook his head at her. "You are something else, you know that?"

Spencer just stuck her tongue out at him and Toby sat down. She handed him his coffee.

"So Tobes you got any plans tonight?"

"I have a feeling I'm about to" Toby said and took a sip of his drink.

"I was thinking we have a little movie night to end the weekend before we go back to school."

"Sounds great!" Toby replied happily.

"Perfect. Now I believe we have a deal. Loser pays." she said and winked.

"Yeah, yeah" Toby said. He laughed. He placed the money and a tip on the table and stood up.

Spencer got up from the table with her coffee in hand. "And I will see you at six." She said poking his chest when she said you.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise and maybe ill even upload it tonight! :) Please review !**

* * *

><p>It was almost six so Toby would be here soon. Spencer was making popcorn and had just ordered a pizza.<p>

Just when the microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was ready, Spencer heard a knock at the door. It was either Toby, or the pizza.

She was very happy to see that it was her blue eyed best friend on the other side of her door.

"Hey Tobes!" she hugged him.

"Hey Spence." he said with big grin as he hugged her back.

She stepped aside to let Toby in and shut the door behind him.

"Alright so what movie shall it be?" she said as she hopped on a bar stool spinning on it like a little kid.

"Harry Potter movie marathon?" he asked.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. Spencer was a bit of a nerd so she _loved_ Harry Potter.

Toby just laughed at her antics.

Spenser's face changed like a light bulb had just gone off in her head.

"I almost forgot the popcorn was ready" she said as she raced to microwave. She quickly removed the popcorn from the microwave and put it on the counter.

Toby got up when he thought she wasn't looking and went straight for the popcorn.

Unfortunately though for him, the brunette in question saw exactly what he was doing. She came behind him just he was about to take a handful of popcorn and swatted his hand.

"Ow!" he screeched.

Spencer got a stern look on her face. "Mr. Cavanaugh! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You can't just put popcorn on the counter and expect me not to touch it." he reasoned.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. He's has gotten that look and he knew better than to argue when he was on the receiving end.

Toby raised his hands in surrender and Spencer smiled with a feeling of success.

Spencer grabbed the bowl of popcorn and smirked. She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. The look she received from Toby was priceless.

"Spencerrrrrr" he whined. "Why do you get to eat the popcorn before the movie?"

Spencer furrowed her brow and shot him a look of confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she stated.

Toby just sighed in defeat. "So movie time?"

Spencer plopped onto the couch. "Sure. Put the DVD in."

Toby did as he was told and then sat down on the couch next to Spencer. The movie was in for two and a half hours so it was it was about eight at night by the end of the first movie.

"Hey Tobes," Spencer started, "I don't really feel like sitting through another whole movie. Wanna play scrabble?"

"Don't you ever get tired of getting your ass kicked?" Toby replied teasingly.

Spencer shot him a glare. "Make yourself useful and get the game."

"Yes ma'am." Toby laughed at her as he said that.

They had been playing the game for about an hour when it finally came the time for their last moves. The scores were almost tied.

Spencer thought she had won the game when she played the word _glyceraldehyde_. Sadly, Toby used her "g" to play the word _goofball_ and somehow that won the game for him.

Spencer could not fathom how that happened. She seemed to always lose. And Spencer did not like losing. It was basically in her blood. After all, she was a Hastings.

"I like this game." Toby said with a grin.

"I bet" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Alright Spence, I should probably get going. It's almost 10. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Sounds good" Spencer replied sweetly.

"Au revoir." Toby replied.

Spencer laughed at his use of French because it was one of the classes they shared. "Goodnight Toby." she said, still giggling.

Toby walked out the door into the cold fall wind and soon regretted not driving but he didn't live awfully far.

When Toby finally got home he changed and got into bed and just played on his phone. Then he got a text message from Caleb.

_Hey man, what's up?_

Caleb was one of Toby's best friends aside from Spencer.

He replied: _Not much, just got home from Spenser's house._

It didn't take long for Caleb to reply.

_Oooo, did y_ou tell her?

Toby groaned and sent him back a message.

_No Caleb, I didn't. And I'm not planning on it._

Toby didn't really enjoy having this conversation every time he brought up Spencer. Toby's phone went off signaling that Caleb wasn't done be Dr. Phil.

_Dude. Its been four years. Your gonna have to tell her you like her more than a friend._

Toby knew he was right but he wasn't ready for it.

_Not yet._ Toby responded but he never got a message back. Eventually he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I made it longer! So the story is starting to get more exciting this chapter :) Please leave reviews with ideas for this story or new ones. Love you all! **

**By the way.. I LOVED THE PLL CHRISTMAS EPISODE. SPOBY WAS ADORABLE. :) **

* * *

><p>Toby awoke the next morning and headed downstairs to the Brew. It was quite convenient living a floor above the best coffee in Rosewood. He ordered an extra large, extra strong, black coffee for Spencer. He never understood how she could drink such strong coffee. Just the thought of it gives Toby the shakes. For himself, he orders a medium coffee with milk and two sugars.<p>

Toby walks into his French class and sees Spencer working on a school assignment. Leave it to Spencer to be working on school before it even begins. He chuckled internally and handed her the coffee he had brought her. She flashed him one her beautiful smiles and went back to her assignment with out saying a word. Toby loved to watch her work because it mesmerized him. He thought she was absolutely adorable when she bit her lip because she was concentrating. He also loved that her nose crinkled when she was confused, and the way her eyes lit up when she figured it out. _He loved her._ But he wasn't ready for her to know that yet, or ever, he wasn't sure about that yet.

Finally, the morning bell rung, taking Spencer out of her concentration haze.

Toby didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was saying, which probably explains why he was almost failing French. But the time flew by and the bell rung to dismiss them from their class.

"See you at lunch, Spence" Toby said happily.

Spencer just gave him a big grin before walking off to her next class, as did Toby.

Unlike his first class, Toby felt as though the next three periods could not go any slower. Nonetheless, the bell rung, finally letting him go to lunch.

Toby walked to the table where the rest of his friends were waiting except for the one he wanted to see most.

"Hey guys, where's Spence?" Toby asked the group.

Aria piped up from her seat. "She's talking to Andrew Campbell at her locker."

"Why is she talking to him?" Toby asked with confusion. He never knew they had any sort of interaction.

Now it was Hanna's turn to chime in to the conversation. "Do I detect some jealousy?" She sung out teasingly.

Toby glared at her which caused Hanna to to speak up again.

"Listen lover boy, apparently it's obvious to everyone except you two but, _ we_ all know how you feel about her so just tell her already." Hanna said firmly.

All Toby had to the chance to do was groan before Spencer joined her friends at the table.

"Someone looks happy." Emily pointed out, referring to Spenser's happy grin that was plastered on to her face.

"Is that a crime?" Spencer inquired, smirking.

"Cut the crap Spence. _Spill._" Hanna said not at all trying to hide her curiosity.

Spencer laughed at her blonde best friend's abruptness. "Andrew asked me out, on a date." Spencer finally admitted.

Toby's breath hitched. He did not see that one coming. Of course, he knew Spencer was a beautiful girl. He had to expect this. He internally cursed himself for not being happy for her. But how could he? Not with the way he felt about her.

Everyone at the table looked at each other nervously. Eyes racing between Spencer and Toby. Spencer didn't pick up on that. But Toby did. Which caused him to speak up first.

"That's great." Toby said, trying his best to be happy for his best friend. He couldn't handle the situation anymore though so he rose from his seat. "I gotta go guys. See you later." Toby said distantly.

Spencer looked around, confused. "What was that about?" She asked.

It was Hanna's turn again. "Really, Spence. I never expected you to be this clueless." Hanna said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" Spencer replied, still confused and feigning offense to the remark.

"Spencer, did it ever occur to you that Toby likes you as more than a friend?" Aria interjected.

Spencer looked around the room and was about to burst out laughing, if it wasn't for her friends' serious faces and lack of laughter.

"Your kidding. Right?" Spencer asked nervously.

Spencer's friends didn't respond. They just gave her the you-know-we-are-not-kidding-look.

Suddenly, a look of rage danced onto Spenser's face and she slammed her hands onto the table.

"Toby and me are just friends. Get that through your head." Spencer countered angrily. She stood up abruptly and left.

Then she stopped and turned around to face her friends again.

"If Toby asks, I didn't feel well and I went home. You owe me that." She glared at them and then went home.

Spencer took the long way home so it took her about half an hour to get back home. When she finally did, of course no one was home because her parents were still at work. She dragged herself up to her room to take a nap. She needed to put her mind to rest. Before her date with Andrew.

Toby caught up with his friends after school. He noticed once again, Spencer was missing from the group.

"Hey where is Spencer?" Toby asked them.

They looked around at each other confirming that they were going to use Spenser's version of the story. They also didn't want to have to tell Toby that they told her how he felt.

Toby picked up on their strange behavior but didn't question it.

"She said she didn't feel go so she went home during lunch." Aria told him.

"Really? She seemed fine when I was there." Toby stated curiously.

"Yeah, I guess it was after you left." Emily said.

"OK" Toby said. He was worried about Spencer. It was unusual for her to become suddenly sick.

He decided to let her get some rest. He went home to do some homework.

Spencer woke up and it was 4 in the afternoon. Her date with Andrew was in two hours. Normally she would send out an SOS to the girls so that they could help her get ready for her dates. It wasn't that she wasn't fully capable of getting herself ready, her friends just loved dolling her up when they got the chance. But she wasn't talking to the girls because of their sudden outbursts during lunch earlier.

Spencer found it outrageous that they thought that Toby had actual feelings for her. She never realized she may feel the same way. They were best friends, and, she thought they were acting like it.

Spencer dressed herself in a black plaid dress that flowed out at her waist and stopped at her knees. She also threw on a black cardigan and black high heels. She applied a coat of mascara and lip gloss and curled her hair. It flowed down to her back in beautiful waves.

Just as she checked her phone to see the time, she heard a knock on the door.

She grabbed her bag and flew down the stairs in record time. Confidently, she opened the door to reveal her date.

"Hi Spencer." He said with a charming grin.

"Hello Andrew'." She replied with a similar smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer and Andrew walked to the car hand in hand. He opened the door for her and stepped aside to allow her to get in. Spencer graciously smiled at the gesture.

"So where are we eating tonight?" Spencer asked politely.

"I figured we could have dinner at the Applerose Grille, if that's okay with you." Andrew responded glancing briefly in her direction.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She smiled towards him.

Shortly after that, they arrived at the Grille. Andrew, once again in a gentleman fashion, opened her door for her so she could get out.

Spencer was a big feminist so often, she did not appreciate such gestures. She believed she was fully capable of opening a door for herself. But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind for the night and smiled at his polite mannerism.

They sat down at a quiet, secluded table in the back of the restaurant. A brunette waitress brought them two menus and glasses of water.

Spencer browsed the menu quietly in search of something to satisfy her that night. She decided on a ceaser salad. Andrew ordered a plate of spaghetti.

While they waited for their food, Spencer and Andrew made pointless small talk about school and things going on in their lives. Neither of them really minded the pointlessness of the conversation.

Finally, their food arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's precense.

Toby invited Caleb over his house tonight. They were going to play video games and order a pizza.

At 6:30, Caleb knocked on Toby's front door. Toby got up from his bed and walked to the door and opened it.

He smiled at his friend. "Hey man." He said as he stepped aside to let him in.

Caleb smiled back at him. "Hey, whats up."

"Well I was waiting for you to finally get your ass here." Toby answered, laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah" Caleb responded sarcastically.

"Alright, come on, let's order pizza." Toby said.

"Ok, I'll call it in and you set up the game" Caleb instructed.

Without awaiting a response, he walked away to order their pizza.

Toby walked into his living room and set up their favorite video game and some sodas. He sat on the couch while he waited for Caleb to return.

After about 10 minutes, Caleb set the phone on the kitchen counter and sat on the couch next to Toby.

"Shall we?" Caleb asked.

Instead of responding, Toby grabbed the game controller.

"The dinner was amazing." Spencer stated as the walked back to the car.

"I'm glad you had a good time tonight," he started, "How would you like to continue it?" He replied with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Coffee?" Andrew asked.

"The Brew?" She also asked.

Andrew smiled. "Let's go."

They both got in the car and headed to the Brew.

The ride there was very short so they arrived in about ten minutes. Spencer ordered her usual, an extra large, extra strong, black coffee. Andrew ordered a medium coffee with milk.

They sat down at a table with their coffees.

Andrew laughed. "How can you drink that much coffee at this time of night?"

"Andrew, if there is anything you should know about me, it's that half of my blood is coffee." Spencer responded with a matter-of-fact attitude.

Andrew laughed again. "You really are something else Spencer Hastings."

Spencer just responded with a guilty smile.

They sat their making more small talk until they had finished their coffees.

"So, shall I drive you home?" Andrew asked.

"I'd love that. Thank you." She responded politely.

They stood up simultaneously from the table and walked out of the brew together into the car.

Toby laughed as he beat his long haired friend for the third time.

Wanna play again?" Toby asked him, smirking.

"I'm good." Caleb replied sternly.

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'll get you next time." Caleb said.

"I'm sure." Toby said with false belief.

"Hey wasn't tonight Spencer's date with Andrew?" Caleb asked curiously.

Toby's breath hitched. "Yeah, it was." He responded as cool as he could come off while conversing about such a topic.

"Toby, you have to tell her." Caleb said noticing his mood shift.

"No, I don't." Toby countered.

"How long are you planning on waiting?" Caleb asked him in a father-like manner.

"I was planning on forever." Toby said not making eye contact.

"What are you so afraid of?" Caleb asked him.

"Dude, she's my best friend-"

Caleb cleared his throat dramatically.

"-Girl best friend." He corrected.

"And?" Caleb asked, waiting for him to go on.

"I don't want to mess it up by telling her." He finished.

"Who says it will?" Caleb questioned

"If she doesn't feel the same way, how am I supposed to be friends with her then?" Toby complained.

"And if she does?" Caleb asked.

"I'm gonna go over there. You guys said she went home sick anyway. Maybe she canceled the date." Toby said, getting up off the couch.

"Mmhm." Caleb responded nervously gulping.

Toby picked up on his nervousness but didn't question it. He figured it was just about him going to Spencer's.

Spencer and Andrew walked together to Spencer's front door.

"Thank you for driving me home." Spencer said politely.

"It was my pleasure." Andrew replied, with a smile.

They both stood on her stoop shuffling their feet awkwardly.

"Spencer, I was wondering," he started, "would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?"

Spencer's breath hitched in her throat. She let out a nervous giggle before smiling.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She replied.

Toby walked to Spencer's house just in time to hear her say this.

He stopped in his tracks behind a bush on her property and crouched down as to not seem invasive.

Andrew smiled. He brushed a piece of hair behind her hair and brought her face closer to her.

Spencer realized what was about to happen but didn't stop it. Her eyes fluttered close and their lips slowly came together.

Toby swore his whole body froze when he saw this. He desperately wished it was him instead of Andrew. He waited for Spencer and Andrew to draw their faces away from each other, feeling like time couldn't move any slower than it was.

Finally, they pulled apart. They exchanged a smile and Andrew walked back to his car. Spencer went back into her house and shit the door. She leaned against it with all her weight, smiling. She couldn't believe she just kissed Andrew Campbell and that he was now her boyfriend.

Toby waited a couple minutes so it didn't seem like he had been there the whole time. He slowly, and sadly walked up to Spencer's door and made his best attempt to fix his mood.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

Spencer heard the knock on her door. She was curious about who would be knocking on her door. She was mad at most of her friends for their shenanigans about Toby earlier.

Speak of the devil. When she opened her door, she came face to face with Toby. They were both met with unreadable emotions they had never seen from the other before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! I am so so so sorry! I know that I've been gone for like an eternity but I have depression and I have had some stuff going on lately that has made it worse but I am back! And I have been keeping up with Pretty Little Liars! I****M SO ANGRY ABOUT ALL OF THE SPOBY FIGHTING! IF THEY BREAK UP..I AM D-O-N-E :( hahah okay enough ranting enjoy the story and I gave you some spoby because we don't get ANY in pll :/**

* * *

><p>Spencer quickly wiped the thoughts from her head. Toby didn't like her like that. He couldn't. He was her best friend. <em>That's it. <em>

"Oh, hey Tobes!" Spencer greeted her blue eyed best friend.

"Hey" he greeted back with a smile that Spencer could tell was forced.

"You okay?" She asked with concern. She had never seen Toby look so.._empty. _He looked like someone just killed the love of his life. What she didn't know was that, metaphorically, someone just did. His name was Andrew Campbell.

"Yeah I'm fine" he countered. "Just making sure you are okay." he finished.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she said looking confused.

Toby looked at her and furrowed his brow. "You went home sick today at lunch."

_Crap. _Spencer made herself appear as legit as possible while she spoke. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Turns out I just needed some extra rest." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" he said sincerely.

"Are you sure you are okay tonight? Your mood seems to be a bit..off." Spencer said, looking at him like he was a sad puppy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He started. "Hey, um, I gotta go. I'll see you later." He walked out the door and flashed a small smile before even letting her say goodbye.

Spencer walked over to the couch like she was in some sort of haze. She slowly sat herself down on the couch, confused. She had never seen Toby act so strange around her. And he never hid things from her. It was such a shame. Her day had ended so fantastically. She was dating Andrew Campbell. They kissed. But now she was sitting here moping about her best friend's strange mood. He seemed perfectly fine during school earlier today.

Spencer decided she would call Caleb. He knew that the two were basically brothers so maybe he knew what was going on with him.

She walked over to her counter and clicked on Caleb's contact. While the phone was ringing, her mind pondered through all of the possible triggers to Toby's mood.

Finally, he picked up.

"Spence?" He answered.

"Yeah, it's me." She said back.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Um, nothing, I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with Toby." She asked concerned.

"What do mean?" Caleb asked, his interest in the conversation increasing with worry.

"He came over just now, and he seemed so weird. Empty, almost" She said.

Caleb could only make guesses at what would make his friend appear so emotionally shallow. He knew how infatuated Toby was with Spencer. He was as ok as he could be while they were hanging out. He found out that the girl of his dreams was going on a date with another boy. That isn't exactly pleasing news to hear.

"Hey don't worry so much. I am sure he is fine. I just saw him like an hour ago and he was okay so maybe something just got him down." Caleb reasoned.

"But he won't tell me what is going on. He always tells me what's bothering him." Spencer countered.

"Spence. Stop worrying. I'm sure he will be fine tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah.. I guess." she started. 'I'll talk with you later then." She sighed and ended the call.

Spencer dragged herself up the stairs. It bugged her so much not knowing what was bothering Toby. He was so sensitive so it always worried her when he was upset because she never knew how much he was really bothered by what was going on with him. The thought of anything or anyone upsetting Toby, upset her because he was the sweetest guy she had ever met who would never do anything to harm someone else. She had no idea why someone would go and upset him.

When she finally reached her room, she flopped down onto her bed and let out a big sigh, hoping to release some of the many thoughts bouncing around in her head. Her mind was racing so fast, not even she could keep up. And she was a Hastings.

All of the theorizing about Toby's sudden mood shift drove Spencer to extreme fatigue. She peeled her clothes off her body and slid under her covers. She shut off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes, finally letting her mind rest, along with herself. Today was a very long and unexpected day.

Toby walked home in the bitter cold nipping at his skin. As the feelings over overwhelmingness built up, tears started to escape his ice blue eyes. He wiped them away almost as fast as they fell. He loved Spencer in so many ways. She was his best friend, little sister, and the love of his life. But she didn't know about the last one just yet. He could feel his face freezing from the cold, harsh wind, hitting his wet, teary face. He shouldn't be crying over it. It was no one's fault. He couldn't expect her to wait for him if she had no idea how he feels.

His dad wasn't home. He never was. He opened the fridge and took one of his father's beers. He wouldn't even notice it was gone. He started to shut the firdge before deciding to grab one more..just in case.

Toby went into his room and shut the door. He collapsed on to his bed and opened one of the beers. He just kept drinking until he couldn't feel anymore. He didn't want to feel. He drank until he was numb in the heart. At about two in the morning, Toby fell asleep, drunk.

The next morning, Toby awoke with a wicked hang over. His head felt like he had slammed it against a wall so many times.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He staggered a bit to get to the door. He opened it and the blinding sunlight from the outside made his eyes water. He shut them as fast as he could. Toby couldn't determine who was at the door until he heard her raspy voice say his name.

"Toby?" she said, looking at him with confusion.

"Oh hey," He startred, walking into the house to let her inside.

"Are you hung over?" She asked in a mom like tone.

"I may have had one too many." He laughed.

Spencer opened up the cabinet where he kept all of his medicine and grabbed some aspirin and then she grabbed a big jug and filled it with water.

"Your room. _Now._" she ordered.

"Why?" he asked, with confusion about her sudden motherly like attitude.

Spencer raised her eyebrow and flashed him one of her famous don't-you-dare looks.

Toby raised his hands in defeat and walked into his room. Spencer pushed him onto his bed and put the aspirin and water in his hands.

"Take two of those and drink all of that. I'll be back in a couple hours. Got it?" She said assertively.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

And with that, Spencer walked out of the house. She planned on interrorgating him when he could actually focus. She had never been hung over but she had taken care of Hanna once when she had partied to hard one night. She knew the drill. Spencer walked to the Applerose Grille for lunch considering it was noon. She decided to go back to Toby's after she ate and bring him some lunch.


End file.
